<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fan art for Hibernating with Ghosts by Bellefant (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671678">Fan art for Hibernating with Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bellefant'>Bellefant (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 8, Cuddling, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bellefant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fireplace scene with sick!jaskier just got me, so here is some fan art for an absolute gem of a story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fan art for Hibernating with Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/gifts">Fayet</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119000">Hibernating with Ghosts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/pseuds/Fayet">Fayet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fireplace scene with sick!jaskier just got me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>